


Rey de los gatitos

by nanamiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Leer esta historia puede dar hambre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Sorprendida por el hecho de que Chat Noir nunca ha comido una hamburguesa de una cadena de comida rápida, Ladybug decide hacer algo al respecto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MLB no es mío, le pertenece a Thomas Austruc.  
> Palabras: 897  
> Beta: Yin
> 
> Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro de FanFictionNet 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm! Mi Lucky Charm es "Infancia".

—¿Lo dices en serio, Chat? —preguntó ella incrédula, tratando de ocultar una sonrisita.

—Sé que bromear es algo que hago tan seguido como respirar, _my lady_ , ¡pero esta vez es en serio!

—¡No puedo creer que jamás hayas ido a comer a una cadena de hamburguesas o de comida chatarra! —Entonces se le cruzó un pensamiento por la cabeza—. Espera, no es porque tienes un problema de salud, ¿no?

—No, no, no —hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara—. Simplemente me obligan a tener una dieta estricta.

—Ya veo…

—Sep.

Se quedaron en silencio bajo el cielo nocturno parisino, ambos sentados sobre la cornisa del techo de un edificio de tres pisos. Ya habían terminado el patrullaje de esa noche y, como siempre, se habían quedado a recobrar el aliento. A decir verdad, resultó una sorpresa cuando Ladybug se había hallado disfrutando de esa media hora que solían utilizar para relajarse y conversar.

Mientras, Chat Noir recordaba momentos de su infancia. El modelaje y todo lo que eso conllevaba era una parte inherente de su vida desde siempre, no obstante, había sido más llevadero cuando su madre había estado ahí. Cada tanto ella lo malcriaba con alguna que otra barra de chocolate o le daba un caramelo bajo la promesa de que fuera un secreto para su padre. Luego de que ella desapareciera de su vida sin dejar rastro, Adrien no había vuelto a salirse de su régimen alimentario. Sin su madre allí, simplemente no valía la pena.

—¿ _Chaton_?

—¿ _My lady_?

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

—Gatito…

—¿Bugaboo?

—Vamos a portarnos mal —Antes de que el héroe pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, ella se puso de pie de un brinco y tomó su yo-yo—. Quédate aquí, ¿sí? Volveré pronto.

El héroe se quedó solo con sus recuerdos de la tierna infancia. Ladybug volvió poco más de media hora después, cargando una bolsa de papel que tenía el conocido logo de una cadena de comida rápida. Ella la apoyó sobre el piso, se arrodilló a su lado y desgarró los lados para que quedaran como un pequeño y poco prolijo mantel. Era cierto que Chat Noir no tenía experiencia en el tema, pero le pareció que el menú que había traído no era para dos personas. Calculó unas cuatro o cinco, con papas fritas y dos bebidas grandes incluidas.

—No sabía cuál te gustaría más, pero como nunca has comido una, supongo que tampoco lo sabrías. Así que traje variedad.

—Buginette, no debiste… —dijo con educación. A decir verdad, se sentía abrumado ante el gesto. Y feliz también.

—Ah, ah, ah. Yo invito. Te lo has ganado —La vio tomar algo de cartón y doblarlo un par de veces—. De rodillas, Sir Chat Noir.

Él hizo como le había pedido, tratando de contener la risa y entendiendo por fin qué era lo que ella tramaba.

—Sir Noir —empezó con un exagerado decoro—, por su valentía en batalla, por su honor de guerrero, por su heroísmo de, ehm, héroe y porque todos merecen comer una hamburguesa grasosa tapa-arterias y muy poco saludable al menos una vez en la vida, por esta noche lo nombro… ¡rey de los gatitos!

Dicho esto, él bajó la cabeza y ella lo consagró con aquella corona de cartón. Hizo como pudo, puesto que las orejas negras del héroe estorbaban un poco. Chat Noir se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Asintió. Ladybug lo imitó. La risa no tardó en escaparse de sus bocas y tornarse una estridente carcajada. Tuvieron que sentarse para no caerse.

—¿"Heroísmo de héroe"? ¿En serio, Bugaboo? —preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se acomodaba la corona.

—Oh, cállate, _minou_. Y come antes de que se enfríe. Prueba ésta con tocino.

Se atiborraron de comida como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Todas las hamburguesas fueron probadas al menos una vez por Chat Noir, que al final decidió quedarse con la de tocino y otra que chorreaba salsa barbacoa. Durante esa cena improvisada, compartieron detalles y nimiedades de sus vidas privadas. Ladybug descubrió que él tocaba el piano, así que Chat Noir le prometió que alguna vez le daría un concierto privado. A cambio, ella se comprometió en tejerle una bufanda o un gorro con orejitas de gato. Cuando él dijo que prefería una cita, fue atacado sin compasión con una papa frita voladora. Tuvieron que quedarse un rato largo a esperar que la comida terminara de asentarse en sus estómagos.

—Gracias por todo, Ladybug. Creo de verdad cerré un capítulo de mi infancia y de mi vida hoy. Excepto por la parte en la que casi no puedo respirar por comer demasiado.

—Para servirlo, _my lord_ —Tomó las telas de un vestido imaginario e hizo una reverencia—. Pero tu capítulo estará incompleto si no te llevas esto.

Se agachó y revolvió entre los mil y un envoltorios sucios. Sonrió cuando dio con lo que buscaba: una bolsa de plástico cerrada. Se la dio. Chat inspeccionó su contenido el cual consistía en cuatro juguetes de plástico. Él rió y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

—Tenemos que volver a hacer esto.

—Desde luego, _chaton_ —dijo mientras hacía un bollo con toda la basura y se la colocaba bajo el brazo—, pero dame un mes para terminar de digerir.

—Hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
